Modern semiconductor fabrication processes often require very thin semiconductor wafers, typically silicon wafers. When the silicon wafers are very thin (e.g. less than 200 micrometers), they become fragile, and hence, are often bonded to a glass plate, typically with an adhesive in between the glass plate and the silicon wafer, forming a glass-wafer structure. The glass plate provides support to facilitate handling of thin silicon wafers. The process of forming a thin silicon wafer starts with bonding a thick (e.g. 750 micrometers) silicon wafer to a glass plate. The silicon is ground from the thick wafer (e.g. around 750 micrometers) to a thin wafer (less than 200 micrometers). As a result of this process, a crevice is formed around the periphery of the glass-wafer structure, and the outermost edge of the silicon wafer protrudes out from the edge of the glass carrier. In the process of grinding and polishing this glass-wafer structure, the very thin silicon is often chipped. Sometimes the chips are quite large (more than several millimeters). These edge chips can cause problems during downstream processing. For instance when a sensor looks for an alignment notch in a wafer, it may also detect one or more large chips. Some tools will simply error-out while others will randomly pick one of the notch-like chips as the notch. This results in erroneous processing of the wafer. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system and method to reduce edge chipping during wafer handling.